ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildmutt
Wildmutt was the second alien used by Ben. Ben first transforms into Wildmutt during the first Ben 10 episode And Then There Were 10. ''when fighting Vilgax's Drones. '''Appearance' Among each Vulpimancer, the only noticeable common feature is their general body shape, which appears to be a cross between a lion, a wolf and a gorilla, but they vary in body sizes, and sometimes in color. Some Vulpimancers also have tails, while others don't (it is a possibility that only older Vulpimancers have this trait). Wildmutt also has a different mouth shape than other Vulpimancers shown in the original series. Older Vulpimancers have bigger teeth that you can fully see, because they are on the outside of their face. Vulpimancers have evolved without eyes, instead using smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three V-shaped gills on both sides of their neck. Ben's point of view while Wildmutt is depicted as being similar to a thermograph sensor, since it detects its surrounding with heat. The Omnitrix symbol is on a brace on his left shoulder. Powers and Abilities Wildmutt possesses a natural high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Most notable, Wildmutt has an incredible heat sensing ability, similar to pit vipers, that allows him to perceive thermal signatures of anything. Wildmutt's sense of smell is also well developed, he is able to track people from their scent many miles away. It has also been exhibited that Wildmutt has above human strength. While Wildmutt is normally quadrupedal, he has the ability to stand on his rear haunches and brandish his front paws like fists. Wildmutt also has razor-sharp claws, and the ability to shoot sharp quills from his back, like a porcupine myth. Ben 10: Race Against Time Wildmutt appeared in the live-action movie, Race Against Time as the last alien Ben transforms into. He is able to defeat Eon when he froze time and helps Gwen with her magic trick. This made Ben and Gwen reach second place. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien His lips are now orange, the Ultimatrix symbol has moved to his chest and the black garment on his arm is gone. Footage of him was shown on TV in Fame. ''He appears in The Forge of Creation used by 10 year old Ben. In this episode he has his Ben 10 appearance, but his Omnitrix symbol has been changed from white to green, also, his lips are orange and the garment is more black. He made his first real debut in Viktor: The Spoils, although he only appeared very briefly because he was unconsious. '''Possible Future' In the possible future, Wildmutt is larger in size. The Omnitrix symbol has moved once more, this time to his forehead. He also has colored stripes on his back and sprouted a tail. His appearance has shifted to a more feline form. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Permanent Retirement'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Side Effects (Sick)'' *''Secrets (2x)'' *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed (Selected alien was Upgrade)'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Ghostfreaked Out (Dream)'' *''Back With a Vengeance (4x)'' *''Ben 10,000 (used by 30-year-old Ben)'' *''Midnight Madness'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''Under Wraps ' '' *''The Visitor'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' (As wildpup) *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix (selected alien was XLR8)'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Fame (on TV) *The Forge of Creation (used by 10-year-old Ben)'' *''Viktor: The Spoils (first appearance'' by 16 year old Ben) 'Video Game Appearances' Wildmutt apears in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (DS Only) as a Vulpimancer after defeating Darkstar in Hero Mode. Naming and Translations Trivia *Wildmutt is so far the only alien form known that Ben can't speak English in. In the episode Ghostfreaked Out, Ben did talk as Wildmutt, but this was only in a nightmare that involved Ghostfreak. *The first segment of his transformation sequence is the same to the one with Four Arms and XLR8. *Wildmutt is Ben's first intentional transformation. *In ''Permanent Retirement'', Gwen commented that she has learned the Vulpimancer language or at least the closest thing possible to Vulpimancer communication. *His name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, Psina, means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming differences between him and Ripjaws. *He is the first alien to reappear in a sequel series while in a state of unconciousness. He is also the first alien that was produced by someone else while unconcious. *In Secret of The Omnitrix, when Ben and Tetrax went to find the intruder, when Ben accidently turned into Wildmutt, Tetrax called him a "Vulpin" which is actually the name of Wildmutt's species' homeworld. *If you count Race Against Time as the last episode in the original series then Wildmutt is the la st alien Ben transformed into in that series. *In the Ultimate Alien theme song, Wildmutt's lips are colored black like in the original series. *In Ghostfreaked Out, when Wildmutt is squeezed during ben's nightmare, his brace is orange. *Bandai have confirmed an Ultimate Wildmutt figure will be released in July, implying that he and other aliens may possibly have an ultimate form in the future. *Wildmutt is the second alien that not to speak on his reappearance in Ultimate Alien, the first was Ripjaws. *Wildmutt is supposed to have the ability to fire his quills, but this never appears in the series. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes